Hermione Malfoy
by Lolizz
Summary: What would you do if your parents told you that the weren't you parents and your brother were your worst enemy?Soon Hermione/Harry Be nice to me.This is my first fiction in English Please Rewiew.
1. Chapter 1

I looked up.

"What! You are not my parents?"

"No, Hermione. We adopted you when you were a little baby,"

Tears ran from my face and I closed my eyes.

"So…Who are my real parents?"

"I am sorry ,honey. But we have no idea. We have a paper somewhere but we haven't looked at it."

I opened my eyes.

"Can I see it, please?"

My mum went upstairs to get the paper and I saw that there was some small tears in her eyes.

Soon I sat there and I looked at the paper.

¨¨

Birth

Name: Hermione

Sex: Girl

Mother: Narcissa Black

Father: Lucius Malfoy

Date: 19 September, 1979

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

I really got chocked when I saw who my mother and father where.

I felt sick and I realize that Draco Malfoy, the person who had called me mudblood was my brother.

I looked over to my parents and I started to cried and packed everything I needed and left the house and went to Ron's place.

Later

I saw Harry and I ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Hermione. Have you cried? "

"Just a little bit."

I tried to smile, but Harry saw that it didn't work.

"Why have you been crying? "

"I find out that I'm adopted. And you don't want to know who my brother are…"

"Hermione it cant be worse than Zabini or Malfoy…"

"But it is Malfoy. Harry, I am a Malfoy. And my real parents are deatheathers ."

Harry saw in my eyes and there was something I saw in his eyes. It was disgust .

He ran away and left me there. Crying


	2. Chapter 2

(I will try to update every day. I will really try :D And thanks for the reviews.)

Harry didn't accepted me. And neither did Ron. But Ginny were understanding.

"It so cool. Maybe you will surprise Malfoy when he calls you mudblood!"

I smile to the redhead.

"But I cant tell him. I am his sister ,ya know."

"O my lord! Hermione…Maybe he have a crush on you and that's why he have called you mudblood. And if he kisses you and you two are brother and sister…"

"In Merlins name, nooo Ginny. Its disgusting, even if he weren't my brother. Its Malfoy for gods sake! "

"Ooh, someone have a big crush on him!"

I throw the book 'Hogwarts: A history' in Ginnys head.

"Ouch! What was that for..?"

Ginny give me an innocent look and then she smirked.

I start to giggle and I realise that its good to have a friend like Ginny sometimes.

Soon I and Ginny was on the floor and try to control our laughter.

"Y- y you should have seen your face when I hit it whit the book, Ginny. I would do anything to see that face again."

Later that day

"Ron! Please accept it. I am your best friend… And I am still the old Hermione Granger, this…thing hasn't change anything…"

Ron look at me whit anger.

"It have change everything.!

"Please Ron!"

Then he left without a word…

AN: I know it was weary short but that's all I had time to do today. Thanks for reading.

Hugs Lolizz


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone of the characters in the Harry Potter series

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone of the characters in the Harry Potter series . They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

Please let me know if I do anything wrong, the spelling or that kind of stuff J

I'm not wery good at it I know, but to my defense im only 14 years old (yeah, today is my birthday) and I live in Sweden, and English isn't my greatest subject so.. J Please let me know ;) AND I know I haven't update for a while, but that thing is going to change.

TO THE STORY ;D

I felt lonely, and tired. Ron and Harry must accept it. I'm still the same bookworm the know.

I slowly walking towards them. Harry was the first to open his mouth.

"Hey, Hermione. We are so sorry, we both overreacted. Its not your fault. We were only chocked, and we hope you will forgive us . Because we both love you, Hermione, we do."

I hugged them both.

"Thank you for telling me that, You guys know I love you to, right?"

"Of course Mione , friends?"

"Yeah, friends."

I smiled softly.

"So I guess I se you then?"

"Yap, see ya around."

Well that was nice, but a little bit awkward, I thought.

I saw the boys walk outside the castle, and I steered my steps to the Gryffindor Tower.

I frowned when I saw Malfoy there.

"Surprise to see me here, Granger?"

I nodded silently .

" Do you know?"

" Yeah I think so, depends on what."

"Do you know who your real family are?"

I nodded and faked smile.

"As a matter of fact , I do."

"Yeah, I guess you find it out this summer? I myself got panic when I realise that the mudblood know-it-all Granger was my bloody sister, but it may not be so bad."

"No, maybe it wont."

I smiled. And not a fake smile this time.

"So…Welcome to the family sis."

He turned his heels and started to walk away slowly from me.

"By the way ,Granger, are you going to change your last name? "

He turned around and faced me. His light stormy gray eyes looked into mine.

"I don't know. Maybe… but if I'm going to change it, I may not be so proud over my heritage. "

"All right. See you around then…"

Sorry, short chapter I know, but that's all I can manage today… I have to be whit my family you know 

So congrats to me, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

AND REVIEW, SO I KNOW THERE IS A POINT TO DO THE NEXT CHAPTER :D


End file.
